Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition
Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition is the Sega Genesis version of the second and third games in the Street Fighter II series. This version is two games in one, because it is based primarily on Street Fighter II: Champion Edition, but it includes an additional game mode that provides the option to play Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting. About it From the corners of the globe come twelve of the toughest unique fighters to ever prowl the streets, each with their own fighting style of different skills and an assortment of regular and special attacks to face one another to see which of them has the strength, skill, and courage to be crowned champion, but it will take more than brute strength to earn the title of Grand Master. You must use your punches, kicks, and special moves to knock your opponent flat on his back, each time you hit him, his energy meter will decrease. Once your opponent's energy meter is totally red, he will be down for the count, win two out of three bouts and you will be declared the winner and earn the right to face the next challenger. Choose your champion and step into the arena as one of the eight original challengers or one of the four Grand Masters! Chun-Li has the fireball, Ken has the Fire Dragon punch, Ryu has the True Fireball Hadoken, pound your opponent as Balrog and knock them out for the count, tower over your prey as Sagat and daze them with your awesome Tiger Shot, slash your opponent with Vega's claw and send them running for cover, or strike fear into your enemies as M Bison, the greatest Grand Master of them all! Each fighter receives a new default palette, and the original palettes are now featured as alternate palettes for each character by replacing the ones that were in Champion Edition. However, M. Bison retains his original default palette, but still gets a different alternate palette. The game also features new special moves for certain characters, since all of the fighters, with the exception of Guile and the four Grand Masters, were each given at least one new special move. The game features a new exclusive Group Battle Mode with two modes of play, Match Play and Elimination. In Match Play mode, two players must select the same number of characters. Each player selects one to six characters and then begins a match in which the first character from one player's team battles the first character from the other player's team. After the match is finished, the second character from each team will battle each other. This will continue until all the matches have been completed. In Elimination mode, each player chooses up to six characters. If a player wins a match he can continue to use the character until he is defeated. The first player to lose all his characters, loses the match. There are 24 MEGS of heart stopping martial arts action, and for true arcade action, players can also use the Special Genesis Edition of the Capcom Fighter Power Stick. Trivia Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition is known for being the target of a number of illegally sold modified bootlegs, due to its popularity. One in particular is Street Fighter II: Rainbow Edition (also known as "Street Fighter II: Black Belt Edition"), where players can switch characters at will by using the ability to transform into other characters, do aerial special moves, chain sonic booms like they were nothing, and of course steer their fireballs. Some of the special moves were modified, such as the Hadokens, and 7 different characters are able to execute them as opposed to just Ryu and Ken. Zangief moves noticeably faster in this game, and E. Honda can pull off Hadokens when performing his Hyakuretsu Harite. The graphics and music are identical to those in the original game aside from the title's logo, which is rainbow-colored. Category:Street Fighter Category:Video games